1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a tubular post for a closure, and particularly to a tubular locking post.
2. Background Art
Tubular posts for closures, and particularly tubular locking posts for folding doors, are known. The posts have a quadratic cross-sectional shape with opposed front and rear walls and opposed side walls joining the front and rear walls together. The post has a lock mechanism mounted within it with a latch operable from within the post to extend outwardly from the front wall of the post to fasten or lock the folding door to the side of an opening closed by the door. The lock mechanism usually has a lock element, such as the cylinder of a cylinder lock, projecting out from a side wall of the post so that the lock is accessible. The post will also have a handle on each side wall to be able to move the post and thus the folding door the post is a part of. The cylinder and the handles project laterally from the post and can interfere with people passing by. The cylinder and handle can also be damaged by contact with a hard object such as a large piece of furniture, or a large container, being moved past the door.